


Our Time

by Daryl_Alenko



Series: Trope Challenge [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Asexual Spencer Reid, Cinnamon Roll Spencer Reid, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trope Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryl_Alenko/pseuds/Daryl_Alenko
Summary: A day in the life of Spencer, Derek, and Penelope.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Trope Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086479
Kudos: 38





	Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> Trope 17 - Polyamory. Right off the bat, I'm going to tell you that I am going to struggle with this one. Polyamory isn't something I've ever really been able to wrap my head around. Which is the reason I decided to make Spence asexual, because that is the only way I know how to make this work. Hope everyone enjoys! Please no flaming. The flaming is starting to make me not want to write.

* * *

Reid is usually slow to wake these days. The warmth of bed has become a comfort he simply cannot let go of, which means he often sleeps through his alarm. If he remembers to set one in the first place. He carefully turns in the bed, nuzzling closer to the one beside him. Morgan is curled up in the centre of the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Reid. Practically cradling him. The younger man doesn't have to glance behind him to feel the cold radiating from a once occupied spot. 

"Stop worryin', pretty boy." Reid ducks his head, his cool forehead pressing against Morgan's neck as he giggles sleepily. His boyfriend knows him so well!

"Sorry. S'just cold." Morgan chuckles, deep and warm, before nuzzling against his temple and reluctantly pulling away. 

"I know. Come on, baby. Time to get up and carry your pretty backside to the shower." Reid pouts prettily, tilts his head enough to bite at Morgan's neck. It causes the older man to growl and slither further away across the bed. "None of that now, Spence. Come on." Reid sighs, a playfully put upon sound, before he crawls out from under the toasty covers and sits up on the side of the bed. He quints, sleep debris and morning tears fogging his vision, so he leans as close to the bedside table as he can, grinning brightly. There's a framed photo there, of the three of them. Garcia, decked out as wildly as usual, with him and Morgan each kissing one of her cheeks. She's peering over the rim of her glasses, looking shocked but pleased. 

It was taken just a few hours before Reid and Morgan officially asked Garcia out. She had been surprised, on many levels. First off being, she had no clue the two were together. She had apologized profusely for flirting with them both, and said she hoped she hadn't caused them any problems in their relationship. It was Reid that then explained, in his stumbling way, that they were together, yes, but they both cared about her, too. He also explained that they did -not- have an open relationship, but that Reid was asexual and Morgan, obviously, wasn't. They were both hoping that Garcia would be okay with joining them. She and Morgan could have a fully sexual relationship while she and Reid could have the same kind of indepth emotional relationship that he and Morgan had. 

Neither of them were surprised that she was willing to give it a try. She is, after all, the Queen of open-minded-ness. That conversation had occurred two years ago, and they are still going strong. They have had their fair share of fights and painful moments, but none of them stemmed from the polyamory. It was usually work-related and more about fear than true anger. 

With a happy groan, he pushes himself to his feet and heads for the bathroom.

* * *

Now feeling thoroughly warmed from his shower, Reid heads out into the main room of the house. He has slung on one of Morgan's old, well worn tee shirts that hangs off his shoulder, and a pair of Garcia's comfy, threadbare pajama bottoms. He is dressed with as much love as he feels on a daily basis. He is running his fingers through his damp, boy-band hair when he enters the kitchen. 

Garcia is standing at the stove, dressed in a way that none of their friends at the BAU would believe. She's wearing simple blue jeans and a long sleeve grey hoodie, with the hood pulled up but her hair visible. It's the most unkempt one would ever see her, and Reid cannot help but grin at the sight of her. She is one of the two most beautiful things in existence to him. 

He slinks up behind her, bare feet silent, before he manages to carefully slide his arms around her waist. His chin comes to rest on her shoulder, so that he can peer down at what she's doing. His expressive eyes widen in shock, his lips curving into a smile of awe.

"You .. you're making it?" His voice is even softer than it usually is at work, untouched by work when at home. She lifts a hand long enough to place it over his, nodding eagerly.

"Of course! You said you wanted to try it our first day off, so ... tada!" She pulls a pot up, off the stove and he carefully inhales the fragrant jasmine steam before reluctantly pulling away so that she can finish up. 

"I don't think we say this enough ... you're amazing." Garcia giggles, an actual, flirty, breathy little giggle and it makes Reid's heart speed up as he watches her carry the pot to the table. There are already two bowls waiting, with a plate of egg strips and a plate of vegetables as well. 

"Of course I'm amazing, babycakes. It's why you both love me so much." 

"That we do, mama." Morgan comes sailing into the kitchen, smelling of fragrant soap and clean linen. He stops to kiss Reid on the temple and walks over to kiss Garcia on the forehead.

"You're just in time for breakfast! Jasmine congee with egg and vegetables. Spence's been wanting to try this for awhile now." Reid beams as he grabs bottles of water and carries them to the table. Morgan actually snorts, a sound NO ONE at work would ever believe him capable of making, already shaking his head before she can finish speaking. 

"Nope. Gonna have to call a whole lotta nope out on that one, mama. You and Spence can have at it. I'll stick with cereal." Garcia pouts, but knows better than to try and convince him. Morgan has never been the type to be talked into things he doesn't want to do. Even something as simple and easy as eating a foreign food. So, she portions the congee out and when she returns to the table, Reid pulls the chair out for her. Morgan then pulls the chair out for him. 

Once all settled, they lazily begin to eat.

* * *

With breakfast out of the way, and once Morgan oh so kindly did the dishes, they settled on the couch to watch TV. This was mostly a novel concept for Morgan, who spent most of his downtime working in different ways rather than taking any time to just ... be. Of course, Garcia once told Reid that the only reason he's okay with it, is because he gets to cuddle without asking for it.

Like now. He's settled in the middle of the couch, partially reclined with his feet up on the coffee table. A habit he refuses to abandon, no matter how many times Reid asked him not to do it. Reid's cheek is resting on his left thigh, Garcia's on his right, so that they are snuggled sweetly into him. He's got a hand in their hair, lazily petting them. 

It is the very scene of contentment. 

"Spence ..." Garcia drawls out lazily, causing his eyes to pop open. 

"Hmm?"

"Remember what we talked about last time?" Reid glances from the tv over to the top of her head, earning a painless tug of his hair for interrupting Morgan's petting. Which makes him roll his eyes. 

"... uhm ... if Daryl dies we riot?" He parrots the phrase back to her, remembering when she had first told him that. He had been reluctant to watch the Walking Dead, but she had been right. Rick and Daryl were just out of this world! If one removed the blood and gore, focused more on the people than the zombies, it was actually a beautiful show with intense character arcs that kind of blew his mind away. Not to mention, he and Garcia had created a bit of a game for it. She often had him build profiles for the characters, and they had fun seeing if the writers managed to develop them that way or not. 

They are the nerdiest nerds and perfect for each other!

Of course, Morgan never really paid attention when they watched it. Unless one or both of them were audibly drooling over Rick or Daryl. That almost always produced a bit of jealousy and possessiveness that made them both secretly giddy. It also usually ended up with Morgan kissing the living daylights out of them both. 

Though Reid is asexual, he is biromantic. He enjoys the beauty and company of men and women. He also likes dating, companionship, holding hands and even kissing. However, he doesn't go beyond that. It's not something he's interested in, and never has been. Morgan once asked if maybe it was because of his IQ. Had growing up among teenagers when he was so much younger and less developed played some part in it? Of course, Reid had had no answer for him. 

"That's right, babycakes." She coos the words, making him chuckle. Once again, he feels the painless tug of his hair, Garcia's sudden giggle letting him know Morgan did it to her, too. 

"Nuh-uh, now. This is my day off ... last thing I need is you two droolin' over some actors!" Morgan's words are chastising, in a half playful, half serious way. Reid merely giggles at the reproach, even as Garcia turns her head so that she's staring up at him.

"Aww, I'm sorry, sugarshack, but we can't help it. Really! I mean, Daryl's all hot and sweaty and manly but innocent and so capable! And Rick .. don't -even- get me started! All that take charge with a big heart until you piss him off and he goes holy avenger on you?" Garcia has managed to interject as much lust and desire into her voice as she can. 

Reid begins to snicker sleepily, his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep as they bicker.

* * *

Almost twenty minutes later, the feel of Morgan's thigh shifting under his cheek jerks him awake. He can hear soft, panting breaths and kisses and he silently slips off the couch and heads into the kitchen. He hums lightly to himself as he goes about looking for the remnants of the morning paper and lays it out on the table. He then walks over and roots through the fridge, pulling out a container of lassi. He pours it into a cup and cuts a banana up into it. Usually it would be blended, but he honestly can't be bothered.

Once his drink is ready, with a spoon sticking out, he settles at the table and begins to look through the paper. Hunting for something. He doesn't consciously do it, but he finds himself tracking the time absently, grinning when he finally finds what he's looking for. 

Twenty minutes later, the sound of feet can be heard, and when he looks up, Morgan and Garcia are standing in the kitchen doorway, looking rumpled, flustered, and so very apologetic. Reid finishes the last spoonful of his lassi and leans back in his chair.

"We're so sorry, Spence. We didn't mean to do that. I promise." Garcia sounds so very wounded, so very sorry, and all he can do is shake his head. Before he can speak, though, Morgan has come around the table and is hugging him from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"We didn't mean it, baby boy, promise. Come on, we can keep watching television." His voice is apologetic, but also cajoling. Coaxing. They both always rush to try and make everything 'normal' for him. No matter how many times he tells them it's okay, they eventually worry that they're being too obvious, not respecting him, etc. He loves them both so much for their worry, even if it's unfounded. 

"Derek ... Penny ..." He murmurs the names softly, patting Morgan's arm and holding a hand out for Garcia. She rushes to take it, looking at him with wide eyes behind her glasses. "How many times am I going to have to say this? That is a rhetorical question. It's okay. You both have needs that I can't fulfill, but that you can give each other. It makes me happy that you two can be with each other. Please stop apologizing." Morgan nuzzles against him shoulder even as Garcia lifts his hands and kisses the back of his knuckles. It makes him squirm a little in his seat. 

"In fact ... I think it's time for date night." Reid speaks these words slowly, through a dopey smile that has both Garcia and Morgan looking at each other while blushing.

"Come on, Spence .. it's okay. We don't need a date night." Garcia is earnest in her protest, and it only makes Reid smile deeper. He will forever love them for trying to 'protect' him even though there's no need to. He pulls her hand toward him, kissing her fingers sweetly.

"She's right, man. It's our day off! We're supposed to be spending it together." There is a faint edge to Morgan's voice and Reid carefully pulls away from him. Turns around so that he can press a tender kiss to his boyfriend's lips. He then stands and presses the same kiss to his girlfriend's lips. 

"Yes, it's our day off. And I know, it's been nearly three weeks since we all had the time to be together. Morgan, you held me all night even though I know you got hot doing it. But you love me, so you did." Morgan looks away, a shy smile on his handsome features. "Garcia, you were sweet enough to make me breakfast even though you don't really like cooking as soon as you wake up. Especially something you've never made before." Garcia actively blushes as Reid picks up the section of paper. "So. You two will have a date night, and I will go to the movies." Morgan and Garcia both immediately move forward.

"Come on, baby boy, you know I'll go to the movies with you."

"Me too, Spence. It'll be fun!" 

".... it's a six and a half hour French Film Festival."

"I'm out." They both chime in at he same time, causing him to laugh gleefully. 

"That's what I thought. Come on. It'll be okay. We'll all get to have fun tonight. And after the movie, I'll be back and we can fall asleep together. How does that sound?" Garcia walks over, slides her arms around Reid and pulls him into a hug. 

"Sounds perfect, Spence."

**Fin**


End file.
